cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Customization
Customization is a feature in Cattails. It lets the player customize their cat's look. There are three customizations: Pelts, Eye Colors, and Clothing Items. Changing The player can change their look using the inventory and selecting "Change" under the cat portrait. The player can select accessories from this menu. Obtaining Clothing is for sale at shops or by fulfilling requirements. There are other ways to obtain pelts: * Buy from shops * Fulfill requirements * Promo codes * Kickstarter Backer Eye Color red_eyes.png|Red Eyes gold_eyes.png|Gold Eyes yellow_eyes.png|Yellow Eyes emerald_eyes.png|Emerald Eyes green_eyes.png|Green Eyes blue_eyes.png|Blue Eyes turquoise_eyes.png|Turquoise Eyes pink_eyes.png|Pink Eyes lavender_eyes.png|Lavender Eyes white_eyes.png|White Eyes brown_eyes.png|Brown Eyes grey_eyes.png|Grey Eyes black_eyes.png|Black Eyes Eye color can be changed anytime. There are 13 default eye colors available. You cannot unlock new eye colors. Your kittens can inherit your eye color, your spouse's or both parent's colors. Pelts The player's pelt is the fur color the player has on. A set of Kickstarter exclusive pelt colors were for Kickstarter backers or Early Access buyers only, and are now unobtainable. Pelt Color List M = Mews MC = Mole Cash T = Festival Tokens Default Pelts default-White.png|White default-Gray.png|Gray default-Cream.png|Cream default-Orange.png|Orange default-Chocolate.png|Chocolate default-Blue.png|Blue * Blue * Chocolate * Cream * Grey * Orange * White Ember's Exotic Emporium: forest-Black.png|Black forest-Red.png|Red forest-Orange:White.png|Orange/White forest-Black:White.png|Black/White forest-Orange Calico.png|Orange Calico forest-Orange Tabby.png|Orange Tabby forest-Light Orange Tabby.png|Light Orange Tabby forest-Brown TIger.png|Brown Tiger forest-Ticked Gray.png|Ticked Gray * Black - 90 M * Red - 90 M * Orange/White - 120 M * Black/White - 120 M * Orange Calico - 150 M * Orange Tabby - 150 M * Light Orange Tabby - 150 M * Brown Tiger - 150 M * Ticked Gray - 150 M Delta's Guaranteed Goods: mountain-Sand.png|Sand mountain-Navy.png|Navy mountain-Gray:White.png|Gray/White mountain-Sand:White.png|Sand/White mountain-Silver Tabby.png|Silver Tabby mountain-Tortoise.png|Tortoise mountain-Mottled Brown.png|Mottled Brown mountain-Blue Tortoiseshell.png|Blue Tortoiseshell * Sand - 90 M * Navy - 90 M * Gray/White - 120 M * Sand/White - 120 M * Silver Tabby - 150 M * Tortoise - 150 M * Mottled Brown - 150 M * Blue Tortoiseshell - 150 M Savannah's Shoppe: mystic-Cinnamon.png|Cinnamon mystic-Yellow.png|Yellow mystic-Caramel.png|Caramel mystic-Brown.png|Brown mystic-Cinnamon:White.png|Cinnamon/White mystic-Gold Tabby.png|Gold Tabby mystic-Bee Tabby.png|Bee Tabby mystic-Calicomania.png|Calicomania * Cinnamon - 90 M * Yellow - 90 M * Caramel - 90 M * Brown - 90 M * Cinnamon/White - 120 M * Gold Tabby - 150 M * Bee Tabby - 150 M * Calicomania - 150 M The Trading Post/Peanut's Shop: Ruddycoat.png|Ruddy custom-Zebra.png|Zebra Umbracat.png|Umbra Pink tabby.png|Pink Tabby Regalcat.png|Regal Dark Calico.png|Dark Calico * Orange Cream - 150 M * Ruddy - 150 M * Zebra - 150 M * Umbra - 200 M * Pink Tabby - 200 M * Regal - 250 M * Dark Calico - 250 M Molo's Shop: minec-Cowhide.png|Cowhide minec-Mottled White.png|Mottled White minec-Siamese.png|Siamese Black Calico.png|Black Calico minep-Pink.png|Pink minep-Pink:White.png|Pink/White minep-Candy.png|Candy minep-fierybrown.png|Fiery Brown minei-Frost.png|Frost minei-Frost:White.png|Frost/White minei-Frost Tabby.png|Frost Tabby minei-Seafoam.png|Seafoam * Cowhide - 250 MC * Mottled White - 350 MC * Siamese - 350 MC * Black Calico - 450 MC Molu's Shop: * Pink - 250 MC * Pink/White - 350 MC * Candy - 350 MC * Fiery Brown - 450 MC [[Molay|'Molay's']]' Shop': * Frost - 250 MC * Frost/White - 350 MC * Frost Tabby - 350 MC * Seafoam - 450 MC [[Festivals|'Festival']]' Shop': festival-Sunbeam.png|Sunbeam Sun Tabby.png|Sun Tabby festival-Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin festival-Silhouette.png|Silhouette festival-Snowday.png|Snowday Glacier.png|Glacier festival-Pastels.png|Pastels * Spring: Pastels - 4 T * Spring: Painted - 8 T * Summer: Sunbeam - 4 T * Summer: Sun Tabby - 8 T * Autumn: Pumpkin - 4 T * Autumn: Silhouette - 8 T * Winter: Snowday - 4 T * Winter: Glacier - 8 T Special Conditions: quest-Guardian.png|Guardian (without the glow and translucence) credits-Smoky Blue.png|Smoky Blue credits-Burnt Tabby.png|Burnt Tabby credits-Watermelon.png|Watermelon credits-Swiss.png|Swiss Kickstarter.png|Kickstarter black tabby.png|Black Tabby * Guardian - Finish main quest. * Smoky Blue - Get 250-499 pts in credits game. * Burnt Tabby - Get 500-749 pts in credits game. * Watermelon - Get 750-999 pts in credits game. * Swiss - Get 1,000 pts in credits game. * Kickstarter - Courageous Cat tier backers or up. * Black Tabby - Given to Courageous Cat tier backers or up. * Orange Bengal - Given to Courageous Cat tier backers or up and Early Access players. * PopCon - Given to those at Cattails booth Indy PopCon 2017. * Fire Bengal - Given to those at Cattails convention. Custom Colors: code-Pink Stripes.png|Pink Stripes code-Peppermint.png|Peppermint Hacker.png|Hacker code-Phoenix.png|Phoenix code-Cyan Tint.png|Cyan Tint code-Penny.png|Penny code-Lavender Lynx.png|Lavender Lynx code-Mossy.png|Mossy code-Blank.png|Blank code-Buebi.png|Buebi code-Delta.png|Delta code-Chocolate Bengal.png|Chocolate Bengal code-Pirrone.png|Pirrone code-Lilac Point.png|Lilac Point code-edgy.png|Blood Tiger code-Patchy Calico.png|Patchy Calico Image.jpg * Pink Stripes by Falcon Development & Beka - ICECOLDLEMONADE * Peppermint by Falcon Development & Beka - HOLIDAYCHEER * Hacker by Falcon Development & Beka - NICETRYHACKER * Phoenix by Heathcliff - DMAWZYVBQDVCWHE * Cyan Tint by meowyn - Meowyn - JTQZNYQGCLSJBME * Penny by jessimew - JessiMew - HPCNPBRFTTQPQCJ * Lavender Lynx - Sarcastic Lynx / Sarcastic Lynx - NRXBDQEVHKZWLCB * Mossy by seri - Seri! Pixel Biologist! - BCSYPYDHLSKUVSN * Blank by milma - ZKVGSFYULVMTGNQ * Buebi by zumbi - NYZUVGDFFCBLXXC * Delta by Delta - VJCDLAWZDSXCGXK * Chocolate Bengal by ventriloquist - QCGFHATCGNNLYML * Pirrone by piecey - YQQRWVQKJZJRWRL * Lilac Point by friedkilamari - EBMGTAPVWAQLGUL * Blood Tiger by castiron - NENDHNFNZXXDUTW * Patchy Calico by Lillia21 - BZAYNAZRKTLJPVD There are other pelts, but the owners have not revealed them. Clothing Items The player can wear clothing and accessories. Clothing Items go on the head or body. Ember's Exotic Emporium Delta's Guaranteed Goods Savannah's Shoppe Canyon Mine Prairie Mine Island Mine Category:Lists and guides Category:Gameplay elements